Dodongo
was an ancient kaiju that awoke after the death of the Mummy Man. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 25,000 t *Origin: Okutama Hills History Ultraman The odd mummy, once unearthed, was studied at a scientific facility. The mummy began to show signs of life, possibly because the scientists then experimented upon it with doses of electricity. However, the mummy showed no signs of re-animating. After most of the scientists had left the facility for the day, the mummy telekinetically activated the switch to bombard itself with more electricity, completing the process of reviving itself. After the mummy attacked several people with electrical bolts that it shot from its eyes, a group of soldiers encircled the mummy and killed it. Once the mummy died, Dodongo somehow sensed that its symbiosis with the mummy was broken. Dodongo erupted from the mountain where his master had remained buried for centuries. He began to chase the workers from the tomb site, he then moved onto a nearby mine, starting to stomp through it in a vengeful rampage. He then unleashed his eye beams upon the area, lighting it aflame. Realizing Dodongo was heading for Tokyo, the Science Patrol decided to attempt to shoot out his eyes, using a new barrier device to protect themselves. Dodongo watched the mine facility burn to the ground but he was then attacked and had one of his eyes shot out, and the barrier device protected the shooter from his beams. However, while he knocked out the one shooting at him, another member shot out his other eye, causing him to blindly rampage through the facility. Soon, Ultraman was called to fight and jumped on Dodongo’s back, riding him. However, he was soon knocked off and the creature tried to trample and ram him, only to be grabbed in a headlock. But the creature fought back, throwing the hero off. Ultraman prepared the Specium Ray, hesitating for a moment, realizing Dodongo was enraged, both by the death of his master and by the pain of losing both his eyes. However, Dodongo charged him once again, forcing him to fire the Specium Ray into his chest, finally killing it. Trivia *Although not physically seen, Dodongo is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's right arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Dodongo's roar is a reused roar of the Toho monster, Mothra. *Despite having wings, Dodongo never flies. However, in some artwork Dodongo is seen flying. *In Dodongo's anatomy photo, he is shown breathing black smoke, an ability he never displayed in the show. *Its design motif is that of the Kirin which appears in chinese mythology. *Although Dodongo never appeared in other episodes or shows, his design was an inspiration to many later kaiju, such as Zogu's demonic form, as well as a "base structure" for many quadruped dinosaurs such as the Giant Triceratops. *It's possible that Dodongo was meant or considered to appear in Return of Ultraman as artwork of him can be found with other monsters like Twin Tail, Sadola, and Kingsaurus III. *In The Legend of Zelda franchise, there is an enemy that shares its name with this kaiju. *Dodongo is similar to the monster from Chinese mythology, the Longma. Whether Dodongo was based on it is unknown. Ultraman Orb Chronicle Chapter 4: 'Fierce Battle! Ishtal Civilization' Arc In the year 1800 BC (4,000 years prior to Ultraman Orb), Dodongo was unleashed upon Ishtal Civilizations through a temple and wreaks havoc. Ultraman Orb quickly deals with this monster but upon destruction, Nuru Ra Hotep harvested its Kaiju Card as the key to awaken Magatanothor. Powers and Weapons *Electrical Beams: Dodongo can fire missile-strength energy blasts from it's eyes in a rapid succession. They are said to be the same as the Mummy Man's but much stronger. *Breath Abilities: In two pieces of artwork, Dodonogo is seen breathing either black smoke or a blast of wind. *Flight: Though in its appearance in Ultraman it was not seen flying, in a piece of artwork its seen flying in the background, so it is possible that Dodongo can fly. riprock.gif|Electrical Beams Gallery Ultraman Dodongo-0.jpg Dodongo III.png Dodongo-2.jpg Dodongo II.png Dodongo_1.jpg Dodongo WOWOW.png Dodongo-1.jpg middle_1197517715.jpg dodongo v.jpg Other Dodongo.png|Dodongo's anatomy. Stage Show Dodongo.jpg|Dodongo as he appears in a stage show Seabozuseagorasdodongoartwork.png|Dodongo seen flying in the background of this kaiju artwork DODONGO.jpg DODONGO II.jpg DODONGO III.jpg Dodongo Figure.jpeg|The 1994 figure of Dodongo. Golden Dondongo.jpeg id:Dodongo Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Ultraman Category:Dragon Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju